Brave New World
by Caitlin Sutcliff
Summary: Grace McKeown is your regular girl. Shy, normal, likes Kuroshitsuji. Hallucinates a lot. Has nightmares, too. It kinda changes when she finds Ciel Phantomhive lying in the park. She thinks it's a cruel joke. Only, it's not...
1. Her Silence, Hesitant

Brave New World

Chapter One: Her Silence, Hesitant

It was almost nine o'clock, and the sun was setting. 12-year-old Grace McKeown wandered aimlessly around the Faerie Park. She decided to go into the forest, and hopped nimbly over the low wall.

She kept walking until she tripped over a boy lying on the ground, and she hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Owww," mumbled Grace. "I don't know what your problem is, but you really can't sleep on the ground." She stood up and gave him a once-over.

He had navy-blue hair, an eyepatch, pale skin, and looked extremely handsome in a Victorian style suit.

"Ciel Phantomhive. Nice cosplay."

The boy opened his visible eye. "Cosplay?" He asked. "You know me?"

"Oh, give it up. We all know I like Ciel. This really isn't funny. Did Katharine and Erin put you up to this?" sighed Grace.

The boy sat up. "I assure you, I have no idea who Miss Katharine, or Miss Erin are. Could you, by any chance, tell me where I am? This clearly isn't the Phantomhive manor. This looks like..." He paused. "...Scotland."

Grace rolled her eyes. "This is Scotland. Elgin."

"Ah."

"My name is Grace McKeown. If you really are Ciel, you'll come with me." She extended a hand and helped him up. The boy stood and kissed the hand. Grace withdrew it sharply.

"Okay. I believe you," she murmured, surprised.

"Ciel Phantomhive. At your utmost service. But I'd assume you already knew that." Said Ciel.

Grace didn't waste time determining whether that was out of character. She trawled back over the wall. "Move it, Master Phantomhive."

Ciel climbed over the wall.

"You're a book character," continued Grace. "From Black Butler. Kuroshitsuji, if you prefer."

"Why am I here?" asked Ciel. "Or rather, not _there_. If you honestly expect me to believe that, Miss McKeown-"

"I don't. I wouldn't. I don't believe it myself." Grace looked at him. "Go into the room on the left. Do NOT make a sound."

She opened her front door. They walked in. "I'm home!"

"You're early," noted John McKeown as Grace walked into the room on the right, the living room.

"Ah, well, Dad, no-one was out," lied Grace. "Imma go read." She sauntered off back to her room.

Turning on her radio, she shut the door. Mr Blue Sky played as she sat in front of Ciel on her bed. The room was small and only had a wardrobe and desk, along with some small drawers. "Master," said Grace quietly.

Grace was being Grace, a shy, quiet girl. Yet under the facade, she incredibly impatient and short-tempered.

"This is ridiculous," sighed Ciel, a cynic all the way. "I mean, what are you wearing?"

Grace blinked and didn't say anything. She looked at him as if she expected to find the answer to some ancient question hidden deep in his cerulean eye.

She shrugged, then sighed, and fell back onto her bed, her head almost hitting the wall. It would have, too, if Ciel hadn't quickly moved her away. As he lay her head on the pillow, Grace rolled her eyes. Why did Victorian boys have to be _such_ gentlemen? She shut her eyes for a moment.

"We'd better find a way to get you back to Lady Elizabeth, hadn't we?" she asked. She said Elizabeth's name with an obvious distaste. She jumped up before Ciel could say anything.

Grace opened her wardrobe door and grabbed an airbed and pump. She connected the two and passed the pump to Ciel. "Step on this," she commanded. Ciel was just about to enter into his "don't-you-know-who-I-am" routine, but Grace simply raised her eyebrows at him.

Half an hour later Ciel had pumped up the bed. Grace left the room.

"Dad," she called, "I'm having an early night. Love you!"

"Night, then, Grace."

Grace casually walked back into her room, already half out of her top.

"What on earth are you doing?" asked Ciel, not looking up at her.

"Getting changed," said Grace smoothly.

"But I'm here."

"If it bothers you so much, Young-Master-Lord-Earl Chivalrous, get into the wardrobe. I'm not indecent, or anything."

"Yes you are," muttered Ciel as he got into Grace's wardrobe.

Grace sighed, and smiled. She turned her radio off and finished putting her pyjamas on.

"Done," she said, opening the wardrobe. A very irritated Ciel glared out at her. "Right, you get changed, then, Ciel." She passed him some of her clothes.

Ciel snatched them, and snarled, " I'll stay in here, thanks."

"Fine by me," said Grace. She shut the door again and turned the light off and smirked.

Five minutes later, the door opened and closed. "I hate you," said Ciel, lying on the mattress.

"I have no doubt," replied Grace. She smiled as they both tried to get to sleep.

Looks like Ciel COULD get dressed by himself...

**A note from Ciel's Stalker!**

**Hi there! This is my first (proper) Kuroshitsuji story! I'd like to dedicate it to Katharine and Erin, two of my real friends, 'cause they're epic like that!**

**This story is pretty much based off my life. I do like in Elgin, and my name is Caitlin Mary McKeown... Something else I won't tell you, even though I never show up on Google.**

**I really hope you liked!**

**-Caitlin**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Silence, Meaningful

Brave New World

Her Silence, "Meaningful"

_**Thanks for all the positive reviews! I had honestly thought this was preeeetty bad. I'm so glad I was wrong! This isn't chapter two as I wrote it down in my notebook 'cause it isn't here with me, but it's roughly the same.**_

_**THANKIES ALL!**_

_Grace looked up at Ciel as she tried to free herself, but she knew she couldn't. He'd tied her up in a way she'd never seen before._

"_Shhh, you know how this works," said Ciel. His right eye, as always, bore the Faustian seal, and his left eye was a scarlet red. He smiled a deranged smile as he wielded the knife. It was a potato-peeler._

'_Always the potato-peeler. Ever since I stabbed myself with it when I was seven,' thought Grace. She was surprisingly calm. Ciel's expression changed. He looked at her sympathetically. It was as if he understood. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry," he said. He frowned. "I agree. How rude of me. I have heard that samurai consider it terrible bad luck to sheath a knife that has not yet tasted blood."_

_With that, Ciel bowed, then knelt down. "Bowing to a lady is a considerable sign of respect," he noted. He plunged the knife into the scar where the knife had broken Grace's skin six years ago._

_Grace didn't feel pain, she felt worried. She cried all the same, and turned her head so Ciel wouldn't see the fat tears rolling down her cheeks. Her shoulder-length brown hair flicked as she did it, and it stuck to her face._

"_Is this silence a defiance?" asked Ciel. He smirked. "Does it have meaning? You know, I wonder if a cat has got your tongue. Every night..."_

_Grace sobbed. "I didn't ask for this." She said._

"_Grace, my love, you see, you did. You asked for me to love you."_

"_I never."_

"_Shut up. I'm just making sure you're mine. Forever."_

"_By making it hurt? I want to wake up." cried Grace._

"_You can't," laughed Ciel. "Hey, how about you sing?" he asked._

_Grace thought about it. What had been playing on her radio? Ah, yes._

"_T-The sun is shining i-in the... sky, there a-ain't a cloud in s-sight, it's stopped r-raining, ev'rybody's in a p-play, Mr.. B-Blue, Sk-Sky is living here today, hey..."_

_Ciel gave Grace a hug. Then he ripped the knife from her leg. He knelt down again and kissed it. Grace did her best to ignore him, but it was hard. Ciel's lips dripped with blood._

"_I wish I'd never read Black Butler," said Grace. "You're deranged. As much a-as you think I love you, I don't. You're weird and Sebastian is so much better."_

_Ciel stood up, his face like thunder. Suddenly he held a glass of wine in his hand. Grace instantly knew it was poisoned. "No," she murmured._

"_You've brought this on yourself. You should really learn to shut that pretty little mouth of yours," smiled Ciel._

"_This isn't real," protested Grace, her blue eyes meeting with his scarlet and purple._

"_Real enough," said Ciel, downing the wine. He sighed, and slumped to his knees._

"_NO," gasped Grace._

_Ciel didn't do anything._

"_Oh, my god, no! Ciel, don't do this! Come back! Please!"_

_Ciel didn't do anything._

"_Grace," whispered a voice. It was a bit like his, but not quite. It made Ciel's voice sound like a bad memory, like a dream, an illusion, a bad imitation... _

"_Grace! Wake up!" _

_And then she realised._

_**Well, hello, again! Grace has craaaazy dreams, right! Well, that was something plucked from my conscious thoughts. It wasn't one of my dreams. Ah, well bye!**_

_**Oh, yeah, I named this story after Sid Meier's Civilisation V: Brave New World.**_

_**My dad plays it all the time. I don't. It looks boring.**_


End file.
